Compitiendo por Kacchan
by Monedita123
Summary: Ha llegado el cumpleaños de Bakugou y ciertas personas desean ser los primeros en felicitarle. Todoroki y Midoriya competirán por ver quién consigue sorprender antes a Katsuki... De no ser porque se olvidan de que no son los únicos en la competencia.


**_ADVERTENCIAS_**

 _ **—DekuKatsu & TodoBaku **_  
**_—Final inesperado (o no tanto)_**  
 ** _—Todoroki con tendencias yandere._**  
 _ **—Términos random y rompiendo la cuarta pared.**_

* * *

El cumpleaños de Bakugou Katsuki se acercaba, y aquello era algo que ciertas personas no pensaban dejar pasar.

Todoroki estaba decidido a conseguir un buen regalo y, cuando fuesen las doce de la noche, ser el primero en tocar la puerta del cuarto del rubio explosivo y felicitarle.

Por otro lado, Midoriya llevaba planeando su regalo bastante tiempo. Conocía a la perfección y tenía todo tipo de apuntes respecto a Katsuki, así que decidió ser el primero en felicitarle.

Ninguno iba a ceder. Ambos sabían perfectamente que Bakugou era el dueño de sus pensamientos, pero Katsuki solo podía elegir a una persona.

—Midoriya —llamó el joven de cabello bicolor una vez finalizadas las clases—. No perderé —sentenció decidido a ganarse a aquel rubio.

Izuku solo le devolvió la mirada con decisión; si Katsuki iba a ser de alguien, Midoriya no tenía pensado dejar escapar la oportunidad.

Aquella noche del 19 de Abril, todo se decidiría.

 **[...]**

Casi todos los alumnos se hallaban en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo, excepto Todoroki y Midoriya, los cuales se habían dirigido al cuarto de Bakugou y se hallaban cada uno en un extremo del pasillo, a varios metros de distancia y analizándose con rivalidad.

Eran las 23:56; quedaban tan solo cuatro minutos para que fuese 20 de Abril.

—Midoriya —comenzó Shouto, con su pijama y el regalo en la mano, mirando a Izuku con gran seriedad—. Deberías plantearte el retirarte ahora mismo. No quiero hacerte daño —agregó con una mirada vacía y aterradora.

—Yo lo vi primero, Todoroki-kun —respondió el de cabello verde decidido a ser el primero en felicitar al rubio explosivo—. Somos amigos de la infancia.

—Por eso mismo —siguió Shouto avanzando cada vez más por aquel pasillo—. Los amigos de la infancia siempre son friendzoneados —atacó haciendo que Izuku diera un paso hacia atrás y comenzase a ponerse nervioso.

Todoroki había conseguido la delantera al decirle una gran verdad al de cabello verde; si Midoriya no pensaba algo contra eso, perdería.

—Pero… soy el protagonista —prosiguió el de pecas levantando el rostro—. El protagonista siempre se queda con la rubia —sentenció avanzando decidido y haciendo retroceder al contrario.

Shouto dudó durante unos segundos; la respuesta de Midoriya le había hecho perder terreno.

—" _La rubia_ ", tú lo has dicho —aplicó el de cabello bicolor—. Bakugou es hombre —contraatacó.

El enfrentamiento estaba tan reñido que ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de la presencia de otras cuatro personas, las cuales caminaban alegremente por aquel pasillo, mirándoles a veces de reojo con ciertas dudas, y se iban acercando cada vez más al cuarto de Bakugou.

Ya eran las doce.

—¡Bakugou! —gritaron tocando repetidas veces la puerta, haciendo que Katsuki la abriera con rabia.

—¿Qué mierda…? —inquirió cansado y observando cómo los cuatro idiotas que tanto detestaba se hallaban ahí mismo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamaron Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido y Sero para rápidamente abalanzarse encima de Katsuki, dejando caer los regalos que le habían traído.

Sus cuatro idiotas favoritos.

—¡PESÁIS MUCHO, MIERDA! —se quejaba al sentirlos encima y tan cariñosos.

Midoriya y Todoroki, al observar aquello, sintieron un vacío en su corazón; Izuku se dejó caer de rodillas y Shouto tenía la mirada perdida; parecía estar a punto de sacar algo peligroso de sus bolsillos.

Había sido una completa derrota. Ambos habían perdido claramente contra aquel poderoso _squad_.

El _Bakusquad_.

* * *

 _ **¿Bakugou y**_ _ **Todoroki**_ _ **compitiendo por Deku? Pffft. Yo le voy al Todoroki y Midoriya compitiendo por Bakugou (?)**_

 ** _Supongo que no hace falta decir que esta viñeta es por el cumple de Bakugou ese chico explosivo merece todo el amor posible xD (?)_**

 ** _El Bakusquad es una de las razones por las que sigo respirando._**


End file.
